


This Love is Magic

by bananapatch



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Sibling Incest, Teen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapatch/pseuds/bananapatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gob introduces his little brother to a whole new world of possibilities. Teen Bluth AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love is Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a very near and dear headcanon that young Michael was exceptionally clueless about a lot of things, including sex, and also gray-ace/possibly demisexual throughout many of his formative years.
> 
> I picture Michael and Gob being fourteen and sixteen in this, respectively, but really they can be whatever age you want them to be.

It had all started out innocently enough. A nasty fall from a tree during a particularly brutal round of boyfighting had left Gob incapacitated with a sprained ankle, and with no one else in the family caring enough about Gob's well-being to take him to a proper doctor, Michael was left to tend to his big brother's wound that he himself had caused.

It was a pattern that had repeated itself many times before; this cycle of fighting and accidentally hurting each other and nursing the other back to health had become a common fixture in the brothers' childhoods. One that, if Michael was completely honest with himself, he had come to enjoy. No matter how frustrated and angry he became with Gob, no matter how swept up in the moment and eager to cause his brother harm he'd been only minutes before, he lived for the aftermath of these fights. He basked in the peacefulness of those times when they could lie in bed together and bandage each other up and bring each other food. These moments of calm were relatively rare in their relationship, with all of the discord their parents liked to breed between them, and Michael cherished them more than anything.

Most of these incidents went by fairly uneventfully, and as soon as the injured brother was back to his old self so too did their fighting resume, the truce between them called off without either one ever really acknowledging it. This time, however, something was different; Gob was being even needier than usual, refusing to let his little brother leave his side for even a second. Michael didn't mind it so much at first – he knew full well how affection-starved and in need of attention his brother was, and he took a certain pride in being the one who gave him those things – but as time passed and he started to fall behind on his school work, Gob's neediness began to wear thin.

“Gob, your ankle isn't even hurting anymore, you can go make your own sandwich,” Michael whined on the eighth day, having had more than enough of Gob's constant demands. He loomed over his brother, who was sprawled uselessly across his bed, and picked up his formerly injured foot, wiggling it for emphasis. “See? You're all better, and I have to study, so you can feed yourself.”

“Oh come on Mikey, just make me a sandwich and I'll leave you alone.”

“No, Gob.”  
  
“Pleeeaaassseee?”

“No! I mean it, I have a math test tomorrow, I have to study.”

“Fine. Come lie down with me then?”

“Gob, I really don't have time – ”

“Just ten minutes, I promise, then I'll shut up.” Gob pulled a pouting face that was entirely too dramatic given the circumstances, and Michael's resolve began to waver. “It'll be better than studying for some stupid test. Not like you need to study anyway,” He added under his breath, and while Michael heard the tinge of bitterness in his brother's voice, he decided to take his faith in his test taking ability as a compliment anyway, smiling slightly despite himself.

“Alright, ten minutes. But then that's it, you leave me alone after that, promise?”  
  
“Promise.”

Gob grinned at his victory and rolled over to make room for Michael, who shuffled his way to the side of the bed, climbing in beside his brother and making sure to huff a sigh that reminded Gob exactly how put out he was by all of this. Gob didn't seem to catch it, though, or was just so used to Michael being exasperated that it didn't faze him, and immediately wrapped his brother in an only slightly crushing hug, nuzzling against his neck and taking a deep whiff of his scent.

Michael let himself relax in his brother's arms, his familiar warmth and smell lulling into a kind of calm that only he was capable of bringing him, and returned his embrace. For all of his complaining he was happy to be there, happy to share a few minutes of quiet affection with Gob without the rest of his family fucking everything up, and as he buried his face into his older brother's chest and listened to his heart beating against his ear he let slip a small sigh of contentment.

His smile grew as he felt the soft press of lips against the top of his head and he gave his brother a squeeze, pulling him tighter against his own body.

“This is nice,” Michael admitted, half-hoping his voice was too muffled for Gob to hear. But the quietly pleased noise Gob made told him that he had, in fact, heard him, and his heart soared knowing he had managed to make his brother happy. He pulled back the slightest bit to look into Gob's eyes, returning the grin on his brother's face with one of his own.

“Thanks, Mikey. I know I'm a pain in the ass sometimes, but I...I like it when we're like this. Usually you're too busy for me, and I just...” Gob trailed off and shrugged, too embarrassed to continue, already afraid he'd said too much. He dropped a quick kiss to his little brother's forehead, hoping it could communicate all of the things he couldn't bring himself to say aloud.

“I know. I like it too,” Michael said quietly, simply. He knew it was true; more often than not he was too busy with school and struggling not to disappoint their father to pay nearly enough attention to his brother, and he hated the idea that Gob thought of himself as an imposition. Truth was, Gob was just about the only thing in his life that brought him any real happiness, the only person he felt completely comfortable and safe around. When he felt like he was in over his head and the world was closing in on him and the stress of everything was piling up he only needed to think of his older brother's unconditional love for him and suddenly, remarkably, everything seemed to slow down again.

He wished he were better at communicating this to him, wished there was some way he could tell Gob all of the ways in which he improved his life, that he should never feel like an inconvenience. But any time he made an attempt the words dried up in his throat long before they made it to his tongue. He sighed softly again, partially in contentment and partially with frustration at his own lack of ability to tell his brother all of the things he wanted to tell him but that there could never possibly be sufficient words to express.

He craned his neck up, blushing slightly as he placed a quick kiss to the tip of Gob's nose, a silent attempt to tell him that it was okay, that he didn't mind this at all, that his brother could never annoy him, not really, and that even when they were fighting and wanted to rip each others throats out Gob was still the most important person in the world to him and he loved taking care of him, always would.

But as he moved his face back down he felt the slightest brush of lips against his own and suddenly the world was exploding in a million different colors behind his eyes and every nerve ending in his body felt like it was coming alive. Before he could even process what was happening the lips were moving against his, and he felt a slight pang of terror as he realized with a start what was happening.

_He was kissing Gob._

His heart clenched in his chest, and his first instinct was bolt out of bed. When his friends at school had started talking about girls and going on dates and kissing at parties Michael had always been inexplicably grossed out by the mere thought of doing any of it. He'd tried to play along, at first, tried to force himself into crushes on girls, even talked to a couple of them from time to time, but nothing had ever come of it; that same gnawing sense of uneasiness never left him. Instead he'd opted to withdraw into himself, focus on his studies, further and further alienating himself from his peers until really school work and his strangely entangled relationship with Gob were the only things he had left in his life. He never, ever imagined he'd be kissing anyone. He wasn't ready for this, didn't know how to do this, didn't _want_ be doing this. It was all too much, too daunting, there was absolutely no way he could let this continue.

Yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Even as Gob turned to his side and slipped an arm around Michael's waist, even as he pressed him further into the side of his body and he could feel something in Gob's pants poking at his hip, even as small moans and gasps began falling from his brother's lips as he kissed him harder, harder, his tongue slipping into his mouth, Michael stayed. He heard a whimper escape his own mouth, and he couldn't believe himself for how much he was actually... _enjoying_ this.

He flicked his tongue out, experimentally, slipping it along Gob's own and whimpering again at the strange, wet sensation. He gasped softly as his brother rewarded him by sucking gently on his tongue, as he felt Gob's hips rolling against his and there it was again, that same hard thing poking him.

He broke the kiss and looked down, trying to make sense of what exactly Gob kept pressing against him, when he noticed that his own pants had started to get tight. That...couldn't be right, could it? Was that supposed to happen?

“Gob, I think...I think something's wrong with me,” Michael told him with considerable alarm, his voice coming through raspy breaths.

Gob trailed his own half-lidded gaze down to where his brother's eyes had landed, puzzled at first about what he was supposed to be looking at. “What's wrong, Mikey?"

“My pants, they feel...weird. Like...tight, or something.”  
  
Gob's brow furrowed, still not comprehending until he finally focused his eyes on the front of his little brother's pants and it all clicked into place. “That's supposed to happen,” he chuckled, charmed by his little brother's apparent cluelessness.

“It is?”  
  
“Yeah, Mikey. It's a good thing, trust me. Here, let me show you.”

Michael frowned, still concerned as Gob once again pulled him forward against his body, adjusting the angle of his hips and grinding against him again, this time with purpose.

Michael cried out in shock as a feeling unlike anything he'd felt before sparked through his groin, shooting through every nerve in his body. His head lolled forward to the crook of Gob's neck and he was clinging to him desperately, as if his body was the only thing still tethering him to this earth, his brother's breath hot and humid against the side of his face as he rolled his hips forward again, and then again, and Michael's moans became louder and louder until he was all but crying out Gob's name. He'd never felt this incredible in his entire life, hadn't the faintest idea how his brother was _doing_ this, what magical powers he obviously possessed that could bring him to ecstasy like this.

“Gob... oh _God_ , Gob, keep going. Please, keep going..."

Gob didn't need to be asked, didn't need any encouragement as he reached his hands down and took a hold of Michael's ass, pulling his hips forward almost forcefully as he continued to rub and grind against him, spurred on by the beautiful sounds that were falling so easily from his little brother's lips. Michael felt Gob's hand on his face, guiding him up, and then Gob's mouth was on his again, kissing and nibbling and sucking and Michael found that he was kissing him back with much more confidence, his hips starting to roll forward to meet his brother's thrusts.

An odd tightening was starting to build in Michael's gut, like a coil being wrapped tighter and tighter until it felt like it was going to snap, and Michael hooked a leg around Gob's waist to pull him further forward, not even bothering to try and stay quiet any longer as the feeling grew more and more intense, as the motion of his hips against Gob's became almost frenzied. Suddenly everything became too much, his vision going white as this mystery feeling tore mercilessly through him and he felt something spilling hot and wet inside his pants, and then it was all over just as quickly as it began. He collapsed into Gob's arms, breathing labored as Gob continued to thrust against him once, twice, three more times before a loud cry fell from his own lips and he too went limp against the mattress, still pressing gentle kisses against his little brother's lips.

Michael didn't speak for a while as he came down from the high of...whatever that was, not even sure there was anything he could say. He still didn't know what had just happened, but for the first time in his life he was absolutely certain that his big brother had magical powers he couldn't even begin comprehend. He'd always written off Gob's claims of being a magician as being ridiculous, just his brother's attempt at clinging to some stupid childish notion of something that he was too blind to see didn't really exist. Michael regretted now not being more supportive, not believing in his brother, because he was clearly so much more than just a simple magician, had powers well beyond his wildest dreams. He never again wanted to leave this bed, leave Gob's embrace. He wanted to stay here forever with his wonderful wizard of a brother, spend eternity kissing him and wrapped in his arms.

He finally ventured a glance up to his big brother's face, offering him a soft, reverent smile, in that moment truly awed by Gob's very existence. “Gob, that was...incredible....”

Gob beamed, looking so pleased with himself at his little brother's comment that it almost broke Michael's heart. “Thank you, Mikey. I knew you'd like it.”

“I really did. How did you...how did you _do_ that, Gob?” The curiosity was burning in his voice, so anxious to know what Gob had done, how he had done it, but Gob didn't reply at first. He simply shrugged, leaned forward to press his lips against Michael's forehead once more and kept them there, holding Michael tight. They stayed that way for a few moments until Michael finally heard him speaking, so quietly he had to strain to make out his words.

“A magician never reveals his secrets.”

 


End file.
